The Computer and Data Analysis Core Unit will provide computer hardware and software support and statistical consultation to each of the Projects. Custom hardware designed, and fabricated in the Machine and Electronics Shop Core Unit will be combined with software developed in this Core and will be and installed into the labs of the Project Pis by way of the services provided by this Core Unit. Local support will be provided to the Project Pis and their staffs in upgrading computers and in the installation of hardware as well as software, all in accordance with standards set by this Core Unit. Each of the Project Pis will meet with a statistical consultant to discuss their data collection and analysis methods. The services of this Core form a cost-effective solution to keeping Projects active and productive but they also act as a means of sharing technologies between Projects as they evolve.